fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Archer (Big Kahuna)
Backstory Archer is the Archer-class Servant in the FC/OC Holy Grail War One-Shots. His true name is Richard, more commonly known by his nickname Rick and his Display Name Big Kahuna. He was a games reviewer and journalist working for IGN over the course of 4 years. Having been spiritually drained by the end of those 4 years and was planning on resigning, Rick caught wind of a certain Virtual Reality game that was killing its Japanese player-base starting about a month before. Allegedly. He actually thought it was a bunch of B.S., likely just some publicity stunt. So, figuring he'd have nothing to lose in publishing one last article for IGN with a strongly-worded resignation letter at the end of it, Rick used his (apparently really good) connections to procure some NerveGears and copies of Sword Art Online. Grabbing an accomplice in the form of his younger friend Angel, he dived headfirst into the virtual world of Sword Art Online. What ensued was a tale of hijinks, mishaps, economy exploiting, guild creating, raiding, and a whooooole lot of drinking. Powers and Stats Tier: 6-C, higher with Battle Outfit Name: Richard, Rick, Big Kahuna Origin: Fate/Unlimited Fan Works Gender: Male Age: Late 20s Classification: Archer-class Servant, "Drunk Archer", Human, Player, Gamer, Economist, Philanthropist, Literal Tank, "Wise Drunken Man", Guildmaster, Sword Artist Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Skilled at Zui Quan and Kenpō, Proficient Weapon User, Statistics Amplification (Sword Arts increase speed and damage output, and Drinking "Problem" boosts his Strength, Endurance, and Luck, while lowering his Agility), Immortality (via Sword Artist. Type 2. Gains the properties of when he was still in Sword Art Online, which are: What are normally lethal wounds do not expend extra HP from players and NPCs, allowing them to take a multitude of lethal wounds before worrying about dying), Teleportation via Teleport Crystals and Corridor Crystals, Healing via potions, Limited Durability Negation via Sludge and Slag, Status Effect Inducement (Can stun via various Sword Arts), Intangibility and Durability Negation via Wraith Enchantment (Can make a weapon or object phase through an enemy, making it ignore durability and making it impossible to block), Regeneration (Mid via Sword Artist. Gains the properties of when he was still in Sword Art Online, which are: Scales to other players who can recover from stabs to the head, and can even regenerate entire severed limbs), Enhanced Senses, Soul Manipulation (All Servants can consume souls to replenish their mana), Resistance to Magic (Including effects such as Petrification, Mind Manipulation, and Spatial Manipulation), Soul Manipulation and Biological Manipulation (Servants can resist Chaos Tides), Transmutation and Data Manipulation (Servants can stay in digitized area), and Poison Manipulation (Servants are unaffected by poisons), Immunity to Modern Weapons (Servants are Divine Mysteries that cannot be harmed by modern weapons such as guns, knives, or bombs unless they are infused with a supernatural aspect such as magical energy or possess a certain amount of age or mystery behind their creation) Attack Potency: Island level (Normally has D++ rank Strength), higher with Battle Outfit (Boosts his Strength to B++. Can fight toe-to-toe with Artoria Pendragon and Dante) Speed: Massively Hypersonic (Comparable to other Servants), higher with Battle Outfit (Can fight against and even possibly overwhelm Servants who have A+ rank Agility or above) Lifting Strength: Class M (Comparable to his canon self) Striking Strength: Island Class, higher with Battle Outfit Durability: Island level (Has D- rank Endurance), higher with Battle Outfit, Defender, and Tank (Can take multiple hits from Grand Servants and Noble Phantasms. Took multiple full-powered Excalibur blasts and survived all of them, however after the first, he only survived through his Luck stat) Stamina: Very high. Other Servants can fight for nearly an entire day without stopping, and as long as Rick has a steady supply of magical energy, he can keep on fighting. Has EX-rank Battle Continuation, making him far superior to Lancer. Range: Melee range with Sludge and Slag. Extended melee range with melee weapons. Hundreds of meters with projectiles and whatever he could get his hands on, such as trees. Standard Equipment: *WIP Intelligence: Like his canon self, Rick is Gifted. He was able to take control of the entire SAO economy and create various strategies to dominate bosses, including giving everyone firearms to completely tear apart the floor 4 boss. Though he cannot keep up with most Servants in terms of sheer skill and battle experience, he can more than keep up in power and surprising maneuvers (that even he may not be fully aware he knew how to do). However, such intelligence decreases when drunk. Weaknesses: Prone to excessive alcoholism. His Battle Outfit can be broken, lowering all of his physical Parameters drastically. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Noble Phantasms *'Big Kahuna: Sword Artist:' Because of his connection to the floating castle of Aincrad, Big Kahuna does not have a traditional Noble Phantasm. Instead, his is a superior version of the SAO Avatar Skill, which allows access to all of the properties, Skills, and «Sword Arts» that he obtained from that world, and he can use them at will. Class Skills *'Magic Resistance:' An innate ability that grants protection against magical effects. Unlike the Resistance effect that merely rejects Magical Energy, this ability cancels the spells altogether. Due to how little Magic remained in Aincrad at the time of his Legend, Rick's Magic Resistance is of the lowest caliber. *'Independent Action (Called Independant Action by Rick himself):' The ability to remain independant even when rejecting the Magical Energy supply from one's Master; the ability that allows for action even in the absence of the Master. At higher ranks, it is also possible to remain for extended periods of time in this world without an established contract. It is both useful and troublesome depending on the disposition of the Servant and the rank of Independant Action. Being known for singlehandedly turning around the reputation of the Band of Misfits and breaking into Aincrad's economy within just a month, as well as starting up the first official Guild «Blades United For Freedom», he has an A-rank in this Skill. Personal Skills *'Battle Continuation:' A skill that reflects one's exceptional vitality and endurance, allowing the user to fight on despite grievous wounds and to never give up even when defeated. Rick has an EX-rank in this Skill, meaning that even decapitation will not easily kill him, nor is it likely to bring him much pain. Unlike most other users of this Skill, wherein it represents the will to survive or the mentality of one who doesn't know when to give up, Big Kahuna has access to it as a side effect of his connection to the castle in the sky Aincrad. This isn't to say he lacks those things, they are simply not the source of this Skill. It works well with his natural durability. Passive Skills *'Martial Arts Master:' A Skill that can only be used after completing the Martial Arts Quest on Floor 2. The user becomes much more effective with unarmed combat, being faster, stronger, and more skilled than others in Aincrad without this Passive. *'Battle Healing:' A Skill that steadily regenerates the user's vitality during battle. *'Defender:' A Skill that allows the user to rely on their Endurance, normally Durability in Aincrad, when blocking attacks. *'Tank:' A Skill that is only available to individuals with over 100 natural Durability in Aincrad. Users of this Passive are able to seemingly shrug off physical damage much easier than those without such a Skill. *'Negotiator (+5):' A Skill in Aincrad that assists its user in Charming others with the gift of gab. Every level of this Skill increases its potency, though it originally was only able to affect interactions with NPCs and is thus less effective against other individuals as a result. Outside System Skills *'Drinking "Problem":' Intoxication has many effects on an individual- some of them are even beneficial. While drunk, Rick is afflicted with a lower Agility rank and overall less Intelligence and Charm, but receives a boost to his Luck, Strength, and Endurance ranks. *'Drunken Fist:' After training Asuna 'n' Kirito in preparation for his Floor 4 Tournament, Big Kahuna had become practiced enough again in Zui Quan to use it in combat against other people. *'Expert Fist Method:' Thanks to training Asuna and Kirito in preparation for his Floor 4 Tournament, Big Kahuna had re-familiarized himself enough with Kenpō to be able to use such techniques during battle. Enchantments *'Stat Increases:' Gathering the few remnants of magic left in Aincrad, inhabitants of it use «Enchantment Aura» to Enchant their items, such as armor and weapons, to increase the capabilities of the wielder. Big Kahuna is particularly fond of Enchantments for Range, Strength, Charm and Endurance. *'Wraith:' An Enchantment that can only be bestowed upon an item with «Wraith Ashes», which were abundant on Floor 5 from its native «Wraiths». It allows the wielder to turn the Enchanted item intangible for a moment- long enough for a weapon to breach an enemy's defenses. Sword Arts *WIP Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Nasuverse Category:FC/OC Holy Grail War Category:Humans Category:Good Characters Category:Lawful Characters Category:Lawful Good Category:Chaotic Good Category:Weapon Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Immortals Category:Teleportation Users Category:Healing Users Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Soul Users Category:Tier 6